Carl Strikes Back
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Carl has put up with all his neighbors' nonsense for years, but now, he finally snaps, deciding to formulate a plan to take them out for good. Of course, this being Aqua Teen Hunger Force, it won't stick permanently.
1. Chapter 1

**Carl Strikes Back  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, it's been a long time since I've written another Aqua Teen Hunger Force fanfic. But the way things are going to enfold, this might as well be an actual episode. Enjoy.

* * *

Carl was tired. He was disgusted. He was sick of all the crap his neighbors would give him every day. Every single night for all his life, Carl has had misfortune fall upon him, be it restraining orders, severe injuries, or death. But now, he was gonna take a stand.

"No more. I gotta stop this from snowballing further," Carl muttered to himself as he looked at the Aqua Teen Hunger Force's house from his bedroom window, closing the shades as he rubbed his chin. "I gotta do it in a way that I can be rid of them for good..."

"Be rid of them for good for what?" Meatwad asked, suddenly appearing in Carl's bedroom.

Carl screamed in shock as he jumped, looking down at Meatwad, sighing in annoyance shortly afterwards. "Don't you have anything better to be doing than stalking me?"

Meatwad glanced to the side as he glanced back up at Carl. "Well, our show only has eleven minutes, so I don't really have much to do other than being the Woobie, or however you say that." He then smiled. "What are you up to, Carl?"

Carl was silent, rolling his eyes. "I'm... building. Building a plan. Yeah, that's it."

Several seconds of awkward silence. Meatwad rubbed the back of his head with his right, meaty arm.

"Well, I'll see you later." Meatwad stated as he made his way out of the bedroom, leaving Carl's house.

Carl chuckled as he rubbed his hands together. "Yeah, you'll see me later, all right... heh heh heh..."


	2. Chapter 2

Frylock was looking out the window in his bedroom as he headed to the living room, to see Master Shake simply sitting on the yellow sofa as usual.

"Shake, have you noticed that Carl's been acting... a bit weird?" Frylock stated.

Master Shake moved his eyes around his head, glancing at Frylock. "He's always weird. Looking at human porn and whatnot. Why should we be concerned?" A brief pause, with Shake immediately correcting himself. "I mean, why should I be concerned?"

"Because he's our neighbor and we have to be there for him." Frylock stated as he narrowed his eyes at Shake.

Shake scoffed as he returned his eyes back to the front. "Well, if you're so concerned, why don't you go on over there?"

"All right, I will." Frylock replied as he flew out of his house, heading over to Carl's house and knocking on the door. "Carl! Carl, are you there? Hey Carl?"

Carl had the door shut, all the lights off as he was in his bathroom, holding a couple of grenades as he chuckled. "Yeah, I'm in here all right... get ready for a blasting you'll never forget..."


	3. Chapter 3

"I couldn't find Carl." Frylock stated, sounding defeated as he floated back in his house.

Master Shake scoffed as he slowly moved towards Frylock. "What do you mean? He's just hiding in the bathroom."

Frylock raised his right eye. "Which bathroom? The one in his house?"

Carl suddenly popped up out of the kitchen, shooting Master Shake in the back, which in turn killed him. "No, the one in this household!"

Frylock's eyes widened as he back away. "Whoa, Carl! Put down that gun!"

"I'll put down whatever I like, Fryman!" Carl stated as he then aimed his gun at Frylock. "In fact, you're perfect to go down..."

Meatwad entered the household, oblivious to what was occurring. "Evening, Frylock. Carl." He looked around, sheepishly smiling. "Are we having a party in here?"

Carl chuckled as he aimed his gun at Meatwad. "Yeah, a party, we're having a party, eheheh!" He then shot at Meatwad a few times, killing him.

Frylock murmured as he continued backing away, moving his fries about. "Carl, there's no need to get violent. Put the gun down..."

"...Oh, I'll put something down, all right." Carl growled as he aimed at Frylock. "Smile, Fryman!"


End file.
